Unwanted Child
by Sky Goddess
Summary: Serena is a child of the NERV major and she's unwanted.Left in confusion, she lives with her father's memory.Chap8 up!
1. Default Chapter

I don't own characters in here okay? They belong to their respective authors. But of course the story does belong to me. This is not exactly a crossover since Serena is the only Sailormoon character here (but still I would call it a crossover). My story isn't finished yet due to schoolwork but I'll find time to finish it for ya. 

=================================================================================

Unwanted Child

*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*

**__**

italics are character's thoughts

in here are author's notes (AN)

*=*=*=**=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*

Prologue

"Father, no!" 

Black shadows everywhere. Although I couldn't see him, I knew he was there.

"Father, please..." I begged, I cried. Father had me pinned on an operating table and he was about to remove this living being inside my body. 

"I'm sorry my daughter. This is for the better in the future. I must admit that I knew it all along, planning everything. Forgive me for doing this." 

Pain waved through my body as he removed it from me. _I'll never forgive you for this. You knew it all along. You and Masaki, you cheated me._ And everything went black.

****

Chapter 1- The sixth children

"Why did Misato called us in a hurry?" Asuka asked Shinji and Rei as they race their way from school to the NERV Headquarters. Misato called them in the midst of their classes and her tone tells them that there's some sort of emergency that needed them.

Arriving at the headquarters, they expect the people to be in panic and the emergency alarms ringing in alert. But they found everything in normal and Misato smiling at them. "I thought of an emergency, what's the big joke all about?" Asuka's blood wants to rise as Misato chuckled at her statement.

"Sorry for the immediate calling but you have some company here." She pointed to a blonde girl (with odangos), smiling at them. "She's Serena Moon, the sixth children." Shinji was quite surprised to hear a sixth children yeah maybe because it is not a boy _'Darn! A girl again._' Asuka gave a slight grin _'Another bum'._ And Rei could have ignored it. 

"Guys, I believe in your ability to defeat the angels—" Misato's statement was cut by Asuka.

"You believe in us. You just said it! Then why do we need another? And – " Asuka eyed Serena suspiciously. "Are you sure that she is not another spying angel?" Misato grinned at her. "No Asuka. This time I'm sure that she's with us."

Shinji and Rei walked near Serena. "Konnichiwa Serena –san! We're happy to meet you." Both pilots of Eva- 00 and 01 shook hands with the to-be-pilot of Eva-04. Serena is happy with the warm welcome minus the suspicious greetings of Asuka. But Asuka shook hands with her just the same maybe just for the good manner's sake. .

Just then, the emergency alarms rang, paging all the pilots and Misato to their positions. As they hurriedly ran, Asuka thought '_we'll see what that girl has to give in battle'. _All four pilots in the Evangelions, Misato gave the order to launch them. The three pilots saw the new Evangelion, in all black, readied itself in the side position. _Maybe she's a coward and just waiting for us three to defeat the angel. Ha! Coward!_ Asuka bragged again in her head. 

When the enemy attacked, the three pilots readied themselves in defense when they saw a swift move race beside them. "Whoa!" Shinji swerve his Evangelion to avoid the racing one. He looked and recognized it as the black of Serena. "Hey Serena! Slow down, are you sure you know what you are doin?! You're too fast!" Shinji said with a bit worry. The other pilots didn't dare move because partly, they don't want to come in the way of the fast moving Eva and for Asuka, she just want to see Serena lose. "Show off!" she exclaimed as she can't anymore control her mouth. Serena didn't answer but she gave her a wide grin as she prepared her Eva's glaive. Nearing the enemy, she slashed the enemy in two, sending it exploding. Misato and the others almost thought that Serena blew up with the angel. But they saw her Eva appear from the sky, downwards

"That was outstanding!!" Shinji cheered in amazement. He hardly saw how Serena beat the enemy. Serena smiled and they all went back to the headquarters. Misato greeted them at their lockers. "Great move." Misato smiled. Shinji almost slapped Serena hardly at the back. "Ouch! What was that for!" Serena wailed. 

"I have never seen anything like that before! You defeated the enemy in less that 30 seconds! I've never thought you could do that!" Shinji's amazement is unusual. He's usually quiet but now he is shouting in the locker room like a child. "Practice. That's practice." Serena answered. Shinji was about to say something when Serena turned her back to face Asuka. "You look pale Asuka. Are you sick?" Serena is worried but her voice sounded like ridicule for Asuka. But this time, she didn't wail around, stomping her feet and yammering about how they appeared useless at the battle. She plainly looked up to Serena and said in a soft voice, "I was wrong about you Serena. I thought you were weak but… but you finished the enemy in less than 30 seconds." Asuka's tears began to well up with tears. She held Serena's held tight and kneeling down before him, she said, "I submit to you Serena. I will swallow my pride just to learn. Train me to fight like you. I will accept anything!" can't believe that she's sincere

Serena pulled Asuka up from kneeling. "Asuka, you don't need to do all this. I understand it is your personality, I don't blame you for that. And about the training," Serena smiled at Asuka. "I'm very willing to train you." 

"Asuka? To be trained? I doubt her swallowing her pride for long!" Shinji said to test Asuka's pride. He failed because Asuka didn't wail back at him. Serena nodded and turned to the others "How about you guys, want to see how I train Asuka? I also want you to take a look at my father's neat stuff!" 

Misato, hearing the last statement, turned to another direction and left the room. "I'm busy. Maybe next time." Rei answered and then turned at the door. "Yeah I'm busy with schoolwork. Maybe next time, I promise." Shinji answered.

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

forgive me for some out-of-character-traits here but leave it alone. It's the way it should be.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Chapter 2- A friend

"Class, meet your new classmate, Serena." The teacher introduced her to the class of Shinji, Asuka and Rei. The class is happy and they clapped their hands in welcome to their new classmate. Some boys are even whistling in joy of another girl classmate. Serena was asked to sit beside Rei at the far side corner of the room.

"Konnichiwa Rei-San!" Serena greeted happily as she sat beside Rei. Rei smiled then turned to the window outside, listening to the humming of the birds and the whistling of the wind.

The teacher left the room, which leaves the class in half-chaos.

"Why are you often lonely Rei?" Serena goes again with her curious mind. Rei didn't answer and kept staring out the window. "Why don't you have so many friends aside from Asuka and Shinji? I believe that they are not even your best friends because you don't hang out with them always. You're a real mystery Rei." Serena laid her head on the table while staring at Rei. 

"Okay let's just change the question. _'And I don't have any intentions of changing the topic.' _Why aren't you hanging out with people and make friends?" Now Serena is crossing her fingers, hoping that Rei would answer this time. 

Rei turned to her and answered with her eyes locked into Serena's. "Because I'm not among the people." 

"What do you exactly mean?" Serena tried to understand. 

"What I mean is I'm different." Rei answered simply. But Serena couldn't understand what Rei is trying to say. _'She's different? She looks normal as far as I can see.'_ Then she gave Rei a question-mark-look. Rei chuckled at her expression. "Am I too hard to understand? You can know the answers in one condition..." Rei grinned.

__

'Darn! I couldn't believe that she is the type who gives conditions.' "Okay so what is the condition?" Serena asked.

"You have to come to my home later and have dinner with me." Rei gave her charming smile oh, isn't she soo cute? Just imagine. . 

"Is that all? That's great! I'll be there at around seven and I'm willing to have dinner with you." Serena cheered loudly that the other students turned to their direction. "Oops! Sorry." 

*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

Serena came at Rei's apartment at exactly seven o'clock. Rei opened the door for her and once inside, she couldn't help but look around the cozy room. "Isn't it too dark in here?"

"I prefer it this way." Rei answered.

Rei lead Serena in a room that serves as a kitchen. The room is also dark but neat. Rei switched on a light at the far corner of the room. Serena stayed quiet and watched Rei prepare dinner. "Thank you." Rei said.

"Huh? Thank you for what?"

"For accepting my invitation. Few people really ant to come in here. They say I'm weird." Rei put down the food on the table and invited Serena to sit down opposite her. "Hope you like my little preparation."

------------------------------------

"Serena..." Misato sighed as she sat behind her desk.

"Serena? Isn't she the new pilot? I heard about her performance this morning. The staff is praising her for that. Too bad Gendo isn't here." Ritsuko offered Misato a mug of hot coffee.

"Yeah she's great." _Like her father. _

"What's bothering you? You seem to be gloomy and bothered since Serena came up here." Ritsuko asked.

"Nothing Ritsuko. Nothing."

----------------------------------

"They say you're weird? I think that that is a reason why they should go here or make friends with you. You're a bit weird, yes I admit, but I look at it as an interesting thing about you." Serena took her first spoon of Rei's dinner. "Wow this is good! You are a good cook Rei. You'd make a very good wife."

"Wife? Are you kidding? I'll never be one." Rei stared at Serena who is enjoying her food.

"Why not?"

"I'm not human."

Serena almost choked at the statement. "You're what?!" she took a gulp of water before she die of choking. Now she's even more curious about Rei's whereabouts. 

"I'm not human. I don't belong to you. That's why I don't want to make friends." Rei isn't so sure about telling all this to Serena but something inside her tells that she could trust this girl in front of her. Her emotions are fighting but she had said it to her anyway. "I'm a clone, that's the truth."

Serena was surprised about Rei's revelation. She stared at her eyes and studied them. For a minute, they stared in each other's eyes. "You are a human Rei." Serena spoke. Rei broke her stare and grinned at Serena, "Don't fool yourself around, Serena, I told you I'm a –"

"Being a human isn't measured by how you came to be." Serena still stared at Rei at the eyes. "It is by the heart."

"You're deep." 

"A lot of humans are monsters. And monsters are not only monsters. They have a heart, a heart that decides whether they would act as a human or a monster. You're more than a monster Rei. You're a clone, shaped in the likeness of a man. You're heart is indeed human Rei." Serena said, never removing her eyes from Rei's

"You know to much."

"Your eyes tell me everything."

After 30 seconds of silence and staring, they both broke into a laugh. "You're good Serena!" Rei exclaimed. "I'm surprised myself!" Serena added. They finished dinner and talked and chatted for a while after that. Serena helped Rei with the dishes and they had a great time together with Serena telling humorous stories that make Rei laugh her heart out.

"I have never been so happy and lighthearted with anyone before Serena. Thank you." 

****

Chapter 3

Serena went to the NERV headquarters to fix some things in her room and a little warm up with her Eva. Going to meet Ritsuko, she met Misato along the hallway. "Hi Mom!" she greeted.

Misato felt a shot of pain and anger at the word "mom". She gripped Serena's arm hard that it makes her whince a bit because of pain. "Never call me Mother!" she sternly said, her face directly in front of Serena's. 

"But you are—"

"Do as I say. No questions asked." 

Just around the corner, Ritsuko heard Misato say those things at Serena. She stayed there until Misato walked away, leaving Serena on the hallway. _Why did Misato do that? _Ritsuko wondered but just kept quiet and decided to meet Serena in a normal, cheerful way.

"Hi Serena!" Ritsuko greeted as she turned to reveal herself from around the corner. Serena tried to straighten up but the sadness in her eyes could still be seen. 

"Are you ready for check-up?" Ritsuko asked.

"Hai."

Serena went in her Eva, still preoccupied by Misato's statement. _Her eyes are full of anger. She hates me. She's my mother yet she hates me._

"Her statistics are below normal Dr. Ritsuko. Something's bothering her." An employee reported. Ritsuko came to the speaker and talked, "Ease your feelings Serena. Put aside whatever is bothering you."

Serena tried her best, but she can't. _She hates me, she hates me! _She could here Ritsuko's voice again, telling her to ease her feelings. She told her that the check-up would fail if she wouldn't. Serena tried again but the more she tried, the louder came the voice in her ears, _she hates me, she hates me._ Her hands were starting to tremble and her she's starting to perspire a lot.

Ritsuko, seeing that she's been affected by Misato's words, ordered a stop in the check-up. "Let's try this again next time okay?" she smiled at the trembling Serena. She understands her and there's no point in scolding her now for not following orders.

****

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After classes the following day, Asuka went to Serena. "Serena?" 

"Yes? Anything I can do for ya?" Serena answered as she closed her locker.

"I want to train as soon as possible."

"Let's do it now! I'm excited and I never thought that you would like to start as soon as possible." Serena tugged Asuka's arm off campus before Asuka could say a word. "First, let's pick up some things we need." They stopped at the grocery. Asuka was surprised as Serena got almost one of everything in the grocery.

"What's with all the stuff?" Asuka asked.

"For your training." Serena answered with a wink. "You're going to eat." Serena added. Asuka was more surprised. _What kind of training is this? Is she just playing with me? _Asuka thought but decided not to speak for now.

They went at Serena's house. She said that she's leaving there alone. The house was normal in general. Asuka expected some hi-tech mechanisms that may help with Serena's training but she found none. Serena lead her upstairs and went to a common room that seems to be a game room. "You'll train here."

"Here?" Asuka was hesitant to believe. "But the things here are basically video games and food."

"That's part of your training." Serena replied as she is picking some food from the grocery. "Are you on a diet?"

"Sort of." Asuka blushed. She doesn't like telling anyone that she's on a diet.

"I'm sorry that you have to cut it off. You have to eat." Serena motioned to the foods from the grocery. Asuka want to protest. She wants to keep her slim body but she agreed just the same.

"If that's the case, let's start your training!"

===========================================================================

How'd you like the story so far? I hope it's doing well. I'll finish it some other time this month.

ANY comments are accepted. Mail me at [kourin_ph@yahoo.com][1] for further comments and suggestions. Please review. I appreciate ANY of them.

Thank you for reading and for the patience^_^.

If you like, give your e-mail at in your review so I can reply in to you. PLEASE REVIEW.

   [1]: mailto:kourin_ph@yahoo.com



	2. chapter 4

Here's chapter 4 guys. Please Read and Review.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Chapter 4

Serena got a video game and loaded it into her playstation. "Here you go Asuka." She gave the controller. "Beat the game. The sooner, the better. I'm recording the time."

"Super Mario (new advanced edition)?! This is too childish Serena. How'd I get better for playing stupid video games?" Asuka cannot control her mouth from complaining. She can't really understand.

"It will help your mind work, not your mouth. That game is too easy Asuka. Next would be war and action games and then puzzles. Next would be rpg's on PC and a lot more games that are more complicated than that. Don't you want to learn? That's how my father trained me." Serena popped chips in her mouth.

"But—"

"The problem with you is you take things too seriously. All for fame! Why don't you try to enjoy? Smile! Eat!" Serena headed for the door. "I'll go for sodas. You can eat whatever you like there. Just don't eat my video games ^_^!"

"Enjoy. Let's see..." Asuka pushed the start button and started to play.

---------------------O---------------------

"Father..." Serena sighed.

__

'Why do you have to leave me father? You let those Angels get you. How I wish you're here with me. To be with me so I'll not be alone anymore.' 

'Do you know why Misato hate me? Do you know why my own mother hates me? I don't understand. All this while I thought that she would love me but—. Oh father... I'm feeling all alone. I know it isn't your fault. You love her. But then why?'

----------------------O---------------------

Serena turned the knob of the game room and was surprised to see a flying pillow headed at her. Good thing that she stayed out of the way before it hits her right on the face. "Hey! What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm having fun what else?" Asuka is smiling broadly. She seems to be so happy. " I reached stage five in ten minutes! Am I not great?"

"Yeah, you are. Have more fun and finish it before midnight ok? I'm at my room next to this if you have any problem." Serena smiled. "And one more thing, could you quit messing around?"

================

"You're bothered again, Misato." Ritsuko smiled as she took a sip of coffee. 

"I'm just tired." Misato answered.

"The ever energetic NERV major tired? Come on Misato, why don't you join we have a breath of fresh air outside?" Misato agreed at Ritsuko's suggestion and went with her in a nearby park.

Misato was still quiet. "So Serena is your daughter eh?" Ritsuko broke the ice. 

Misato was surprised that Ritsuko knew it. "How did you know?" Misato demanded.

"You think you're not talking too loud when you're scolding Serena in the hallway?" Ritsuko's smile was like teasing for Misato. "Why not try talking it with me? You're not the same Misato when you're not smiling."

Misato sighed and sat on a bench. "Yes she is my daughter. I never knew it until she told me about her father."

"So why hate her?" 

"She makes me remember my dark past!" Misato's voice raised. "She's the fruit of my father and Masaki's cheating. They cheated on me!"

"How? And who's Masaki?"

"My father made Masaki have sex with me. Masaki was my boyfriend when I'm just 14. Father planned it all along. He really wants we to have a baby and when I had, he took it from inside me and then came the Impact. I don't know what happened next. I hid it in the darkest part of my memory. Then here came Serena, my daughter!" Misato started to sob.

"It's not Serena's fault then." Ritsuko tried to stay calm for her friend.

"She makes me remember everything! She's a dark past! I hate my dark past and I hate her!!" with that, Misato strode off, leaving Ritsuko in the park. 

--------------------------------0-------------------------------

The pilots had their examination check-up the next day. Serena tried her best to avoid Misato to have her check-up successful. Luckily, Misato was not there and the check-up did well. After that, the pilots decided to have their lunch together.

"I finished the new game of Super Mario in five hours! Really I'm not kidding." Asuka bragged. 

"Come on Asuka, I have heard that for over five times already." Shinji replied.

"Hmmph... you—" Asuka stopped as they met Gendo on the way.

"How's everyone going?" Gendo asked in a very cold manner.

"Fine sir." Rei and Serena answered.

"Very well then..." Gendo was about to stride off when Shinji called. "Ummm... father?" Shinji was shivering. "We are about to have lunch. I was wondering if we can—you know have—"

"I'm busy."

"Do you know that nothing's more important right now than having lunch with your son?" Serena cluelessly said. Gendo turned and gave her a piercing look. "Just who are you to tell me what I'm to do?" he asked. 

"I'm a pilot sir. I'm holding nothing to speak like that to you. But I will still say that you should spend more time with your son sir." Serena said.

Everyone was shocked at the guts that Serena made. She showed no sign of nervousness into talking with Gendo just like that. She seems cool. Gendo may not show any sign but he's surprised with this young lady that she has the courage to speak.

"It's okay Serena, father may be—"

"It's okay. I'm having lunch with you alright." Gendo replied. Shinji and Asuka were thunderstruck and couldn't say a thing. They both couldn't believe that Gendo would agree to have lunch with them Shinji could just jump with joy but tried not to appear too childish at that. He just smiled. "Thank Sere." He muttered.

=========================================================================

Thanx for reading this chapter. ANY comments are accepted and Please REVIEW. You can give your e-mail ad with your review so I can reply in to them ^_^!


	3. chapter5

Thanx for the reviews ^_^! I have here the next chapter and pardon me for putting up a short one. I have no time. Anywayz, please read and review.

==============================================================================

Eeeeow....Eeeeow. "An Angel was sited...." the Evangelion pilots hurried on their Evas in response to the emergency call. 

"Ready to launch!"

"Ready!"

"Launch!"

And the Evangelions were out to face the destructive Angel. "I'm very much excited to face this one!" Asuka boosted her speed to the location of the Angel. "Don't be too sure of yourself Asuka, you're just starting off." Rei said.

When they saw the Angel, Asuka didn't wait long to land instead, she immediately attacked the Angel. She luckily made a hit but soon, the Angel suddenly disappeared from nowhere. "Where the.?" and before Asuka can finish her sentence, a sudden blow attacked her from behind. The Angel suddenly appeared and gave Asuka a sure hit.

"Asuka!"

Shinji went to help Asuka. "Are you alright?"

"Guess so." Asuka dizzily answered. "Where's that monster?"

"Stop the chatter! Concentrate on your battle!" Misato's voice was loud on the speaker.

The four pilots readied themselves to any sudden appearance of the Angel. They alerted their selves but to no avail. The Angel suddenly appears to give one Eva a hard blow from behind and then would disappear again. The pilots started to panic. "What the hell are we going to do??!" Shinji asked Misato over the speaker.

Misato is trying to think. "It's a very unique type of Angel. I've never seen one."

Serena gasped. "This is my father's work." and before the pilots could react, the Angel appeared and attacked them one by one, smashing them to the ground and disappeared. The four pilots were injured and could barely move. "That hurts." Rei cried.

Misato hurriedly commanded a rescue operation for the pilots. She couldn't command them to go back since the Evangelions are nearly broken and the pilots are half-unconscious. They now have a new problem to solve with the new Angel.

----------------------O----------------------

Serena opened her eyes. "Where am I?" she looked around and recognized the room to be the NERV's recovery clinic. Beside her are other two beds where Shinji, Rei and Asuka lie. She remembered what happened during the battle. "That Angel, I'm sure it's father's work. The Angels surely gave him a squeeze and worked on with his studies. What am I going to do?" her thoughts were interrupted by the swing of the clinic door.

"Hi Sere." It was Ritsuko visiting the pilots. "I'm expecting you to be asleep."

"I'm bothered with that Angel. I'm sure it is father's work." Serena said, trying to sit up.

"Your father's work?"

"Yes." Serena sighed. "Two years ago, the Angels caught him. Father Masaki never returned after that."

"How sure are you that it was your father's work?" Ritsuko sat beside Serena.

"Six months after that, a letter came to me from my father." Serena reminisced.

__

To my Serena,

As you believe, the Angels caught me and it seems that they want my studies to use to have their victory. They wouldn't let me go and I really worked hard for it that I might send this letter to you. I'm sorry, my daughter, that I may never come back alive. They're squeezing my head for my studies. It's hard but I'll be strong for you. 

__

Now, I want you to find my friend Kaji. You know him right? He'll send you to NERV to be an Evangelion pilot. You may meet your mom there, Misato Katsuragi. Kaji knows what to say for her to recognize you. Don't expect acceptance Sere because she doesn't know you for 15 years. Just be good to her okay?

Remember all that I taught you and all your training. They'll be of great help when time comes. I'll miss you my dear. I love you.

Your father Masaki

"So you're saying that the Angels may have your father's intelligence and used it?" Ritsuko asked.

Serena nodded. "The Angel's technique was used by my father in one of my trainings."

"So you know what to do?"

"I've got to go." Serena went out from the bed and ran outside the room. Ritsuko tried to stop her but couldn't. "I have to talk to Misato!"

=======================================================================

Thanx for reading this chapter. ANY comments are accepted and Please **REVIEW.** You can give your e-mail ad with your review so I can reply in to them ^_^!

The ending is near. Stay put and wait for the d******* ending.

__


	4. chapter 6

Sorry if this took so long. I'm busy and I just can't find time to do it. Anywayz, thanks for the reviews ^_^!

===========================================================================

Even though my muscles throbbed in pain, I still tried to run from the NERV headquarters to Misato's house. It isn't just to tell her about the Angel but to talk to her about me and my father. I have to know why she hates me so much. It isn't everyday that I've got the courage to speak out. I feel that this is the right time. It's a matter of now or never.

Outside Misato's door, I took a while to catch my breath. Summoning all my courage, I knocked at the door "M-Misato?"

Misato opened the door. She didn't ask me to come in, instead she just stared at me. Maybe thinking if she's going to talk to me or not. "Can we talk?" I asked. Without a word, she let me in. she sat on the couch and began to gulp down beer.

"Go ahead." Two words that made my heart jump. I'm really nervous. Now I know what Shinji feels when he talks to his father.

"I – I want to know..." my knees are shaking and I feel like a stone is blocking my throat. "W – why do you h – hate me?" stabs of icicles pierced my heart as she gave me her cold, sharp glance.

"You came from the NERV clinic just to ask that?" she gulped down another shot without removing her eyes from me. Lost for words, I just nodded in response. 

"I hate you because you make me remember two persons in my dark past that I hate most in this world." Stunned at her reason, I just stared at her to listen. "They cheated on me. My father, your father, men."

"My father loves you. He always tell me that."

"He just made you believe! If he loves me, he should have told me the truth!" Misato's blood is racing in her head. Just thinking of Masaki makes her red with anger. "He should have returned for me a long time ago! He should have given me the love that I need all these years. He should have returned that I didn't have to be alone!" 

"But there has to be a reason!" I reasoned out. 

"Listen here kid." Misato gripped me from my jaw. "Stay away from me."

"But mom..."

"Say that word again and I'll make my hand appear on your face." My mother doesn't want me to call her mom? What kind of a mother is she?

"But you're my mother..." and a hard hand slapped on my face. 

It's too bad that I can't shout my feelings out, of how confused I am and how angry I am at the NERV for failing to save my father from the Angels. I should be the one angry not her. If she isn't my mother, I could say all those things. But the bond between us tells me that I should just keep quiet and let those painful words hit me. Maybe this just my destiny...written for me in stone. 

---------------------------------0-------------------------------

Serena stranded herself in the house. NERV couldn't go on an operation because the Evangelions were being fixed for the damages they got. After the argument with Misato, Serena was out of the mood and would just be contented in playing her video games or just eating her favorite foods. Once in a while, Rei and Shinji would visit her and they would hang around the house eating stuffs from Serena's ref or play video games with one another. They are really a lot of help for Sere to forget her personal problems.

"You seem sad Sere?" Rei asked.

"No. No I'm not."

"Is that a hand marked on your face?" Asuka took a closer look, with a voice that sounds mocking.

"It is. Where did you get that Serena?" Shinji asked. Serena turned sadly into another direction and answered "No, I got this from myself. I slapped myself for being stupid." She smiled as she spoke but with sadness in her eyes. Even though her friends didn't notice, the sadness, not only in her eyes, but also in her heart will remain until she finds the answers to her questions and the comfort in her soul.

One week after, the Evangelions are already doing well. The Evangelion pilots are starting with the synchro-rate testing and other check-up to make sure that they go well in their next operation.

Misato is thinking. She kept thinking about her argument with Serena. It seems like her conscience is bugging her for being rude to her own daughter. While thinking, her feet led her to Serena's room in the NERV HQ. She was surprised but just let herself to be carried away. She looked around the room. She noticed its gloom. She never thought that the pilots' room is like this.

Beside Serena's bed, she saw a picture of a man that is very familiar to her. "Masaki..." she unconsciously went near it and stared at it. This time, her emotions were not of hate. This time, she wants to speak, to ask, to communicate with the man in the photograph.

__

"Don't be afraid Misato, tell me..." a voice just came from nowhere. Misato turned around and looked around the room. There is no one with her. _"Misato..." _the voice is familiar. She just couldn't remember exactly whose voice was it. 

"Show yourself or else...!" Misato held out her gun and looked around the room. _"How can you kill me? I'm already dead." _The voice answered.

Misato started with a gasp. "Masaki..." 

__

"Yes, it is I." Misato started for the door. She turned the knob but found out that it was locked. "No! No don't do this to me! Let me out!"

------------------------------O----------------------

The Angel was at attack again. Even without Misato giving the orders, Ritsuko was there to give them. She's worried about where Misato is but just turned her attention to the Angel. The Evangelions were launched and NERV is counting much on them to finish this Angel off. They had no exact idea to how they would do it but Ritsuko told them that Serena had a plan.

The pilots tried to catch the Angel. Even just a hit will do but the Angel keeps on disappearing and hitting them instead. "This Angel is crazy!" Asuka screamed. "Serena's father did have a very good job huh?" Rei grinned as she manipulated the robot to avoid the attacks.

Serena didn't reply. She's thinking of the hard decision that she's about to make. To defeat this angel, to end her sufferings that seems to have no end.

----------------------

"Get me out of here Masaki!" Misato ordered the invisible one.

"First, I want you to watch this." A very bright light filled the room. So bright that Misato has to cover her eyes from it. When she opened her eyes, she's no longer in Serena' room but in room, which she recognizes as her father's office. In front of her, are the people that she hated most.

"Calm down and just listen." The voice spoke in her ears. She obeyed and just watched and listened to the conversation.

"You can't do that to your own daughter!" Misato recognized it as Masaki 15 years ago. He seems angry.

"Trust me Masaki." Mr. Katsuragi started. "It's for her benefit."

"Benefit? Sir, she's only fourteen!"

"I know, I know. I have to get the embryo from her body and set it in a special incubator for preparation for a year and it will be ready for growth for 9 months in another incubator. She'll be born exactly right after the Impact." Mr. Katsuragi explained. "I want you to take care of it and watch its birth."

"Sir, I can't."

"Listen here," the elder went near Masaki and spoke in a low voice as if what he's going to say is a top secret. "The second impact is coming and I don't know if I'll ever survive. I need that child to be with Misato and to be the sixth children of the NERV. You have to raise the child until it reaches her 14th year. Send her to an organization called NERV. Misato will be there."

Masaki looked stunned. "Y-you know all these things sir? I-I don't understand a thing. What's NERV?"

"There are things that I can't tell you. You'll understand when time comes. Just do what I tell you. I know that you will be able to raise the child properly. I want you to do it because you have a special mission in her life."

"But—but the impact... we may not survive..."

"Trust me."

Misato was surprised but before she could react, there was another flashing of light and another scene came into view. There in front of her are Masaki and what she recognized as the 8-year old Serena.

=================================================================

Thanx for reading. Please REVIEW cause any comments are acceptable. The next chapter will come out as soon as I'm not busy.


	5. Chapter 7- THE END (finally)

"What are you planning to do Serena?!" Shinji, often calm, is now in panic. The time is nearing to an end and the Evangelion robots would soon run out of battery.

"Where is Misato?!?!" Ritsuko is asking almost everyone. She is in no position to give out orders for the pilots. "Find the damn major quick!"

"AAAHHH!!!" Rei's Evangelion collapsed as the Angel hit her on the head. "Rei!!!" the other three pilots shouted. As much as they want to help, they couldn't because they still have to struggle and find a way to stop this monster. Not long after, Eva unit-02 fell flat on the ground. Now Shinji and Serena are the only ones left.

"AAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Shinji brought out his Eva's weapons and hit the air frantically. He closed his eyes and didn't care. Maybe it would keep the Angel away or he may accidentally hit it.

"What is he trying to do?" *sweatdrop* Serena asked.

But the Angel seems wiser and flew high in the air. It produced a great ball of energy and without a cue, threw it down on Evangelion unit-01. "Shinji watch out!" Serena tried to get the Eva out of the way but the ball of energy flashed like a lightning. It was too fast. Shinji didn't see it as his eyes were closed. The energy ball hit him and sent him unconscious. Now only Serena is left.

Serena looked at the timer. She has only 30 seconds remaining. She has to do this. She must do this for the sake of the people. If she will fail, nothing else will succeed.

====================================================================

"Papa, where is my mother?" young Serena asked.

"She's studying." Masaki answered while he carried Serena on his lap.

"Why don't I see her?"

"Because she has many things to do." Masaki replied. "When you reach fifteen, you will meet her."

"Papa I can't wait till I'm fifteen. That's too long! I miss her and I want to see her!" Serena has pleading in her eyes. "If you want to meet her, you have to be a good girl and follow me. She loves you and she wants you to be good." the father hugged his little angel.

"I love her papa and I love you too. I want to see you together. What's her name again?" 

"Misato, darling. Always remember that name." Masaki got a picture out of her pocket and showed Misato's picture in her teen years. "This is what she looks like."

"She's beautiful papa. No wonder I'm good looking too! Now I'm more eager to meet her! I will follow you and be a good girl. I will love mama when I meet her. I know she will like me too!"

Just then, Masaki and Serena's vision disappeared before Misato and in front of her came again Serena's room. "M-masaki?" Misato's eyes are burning with tears. Her heart is heavy from the scenes that she saw.

"Serena has only one thing in mind since I told her about you. She passed my training with you as her inspiration. She's hoping that you will accept her and love her but you let your past influence you and made you hate her for something she didn't do." The voice rang around the room.

"Yes, yes I now understand. Thank you. I will love her. I will be kind to her and make up for all those years." Misato said with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Stop crying. Go find her. She needs you now!" the door fluttered open behind her. She ran outside and searched for Serena.

=========================================================================

As Serena was about to make a move, the Angel suddenly hit her from nowhere. She lost balance of her robot and fell down. As she fell, she accidentally hit the button for the speaker. Now the NERV HQ and the other pilots can hear her.

"Serena!" Rei said. "Stand up!"

Serena did. "I will not fail. This is for my father's death and for my mother." Unknowingly, everybody could hear her.

----------

"Misato!!! Damn you, where have you been??!! The pilots are in great trouble fighting that Angel!" Ritsuko yelled.

"Where's Serena?" Misato asked.

"There she is."

"Major, the Eva unit-06 has 15 seconds left." Maya reported.

---------

Serena took a glance at the timer. 15 seconds. She has a short time left. 

Finding the only Evangelion left, the Angel appeared. It stood still like it is watching the Eva unit-06 strive to stand up. "I will do this for the people, for my father Masaki and my mother Misato. I will not fail!" Serena managed to pull the Evangelion up.

"Mother? Misato?" The other pilots asked themselves.

Serena made a god- like speed move towards the Angel and caught it. The Angel struggled but Serena's Eva held on to it really tight. "This is the last thing to do."

"Major!!" Ibuki Maya called to Misato. "The self-destruction mode of Eva unit-06 is activated! He's going to self-destruct with the Angel!"

"WHAT!!!???"

Misato got the microphone. "Serena please don't do it! I love you! Please don't die!!!" Misato is already crying. "PLEASE MY DAUGHTER!!!"

Serena could hear her pleads. She felt herself cry at the voice of her mother that she long to love. But now is too late. She must do this. The Angel is struggling hard and she couldn't hold on any longer.

"I love you mother."

KABOOM!!!!!!!!!!!! 

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"

==========================================================================

So that's the end guys. 

Please please please I need your reviews badly. I need to know any wrong spellings, wrong grammar, wrong usage of words, inappropriate dialogue and I need another word for "kaboom". I need them badly. I really really really need it from the first chapter up to the last. I need it for a very important project. You can mail me separately if you want. I don't crave for high review points. I want the corrections!! PLEEEEAAAASSSSEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!! ANY comments. Even suggestions for a different ending or a different sequence......anything!!! 

Thank you for reading my fic. Thank you, thank you. And now that I'm finish with it, I can finish my other fics too! My sailormoon fic needs a new chapter soon!


	6. New life

Hey! This is chapter 8 of this fic. At first I have no intention of putting up a chapter 8 that's why it took so long before I added a chapter 8. Thanks for the review asking for a chapter 8 so I decided to finally make it. Why do I babble? Enough! Proceed to reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion and SailorMoon. I'm just borrowing them. (Do readers have to be reminded of that always?)

Chapter 8

Time refused to move for Misato as the screen showed the great destruction of the cruel angel and the Evangelion…no one dared to accept the death of the pilot herself. The destruction created a large explosion that it never stopped blazing with fire. The crew in NERV HQ stared in disbelief. They could clearly see that at the center of the fire and smoke are two robots and there was no getting out of it.

No sound was heard, no tears fell. Gendou watched, having just arrived at the headquarters. His heart sank, though he doesn't show it, for the excellent pilot and the girl who stood up to him to make him have time with his son.

Shinji, Rei and Asuka never knew that a pilot could go as far as this. They silently blamed themselves for being weak and believed that her death was their fault. If they fought and held their stand, if Asuka used her training essentially, if Shinji had calmed and concentrated on the battle rather than being stupid…they could have saved Serena. They wouldn't be seeing an end like this.

Gendou took the chance to break the ice, "Would you just stand there? Move! Send rescue teams for all the pilots. Make sure the three pilots are safe, quick!"

The crew responded in silent reply. Each need not be ordered for they knew exactly what to do. For the past days, those few days that they have been with Serena, they have been greeted with a cheerful face and there were times that seeing two golden buns hoping up and down the corridors and hearing her hymn of delightful music could make them smile. 

Maya remembered Serena lecturing Asuka about being strong in facing the Angels, "_Asuka, when you see an Angel ready to clobber you and smash you in the face, you have to be strong and face it."_

_Asuka made face, "You don't need to tell me that. I'm strong and I'm the strongest of the silent types and cowards like Rei and Shinji. Actually, you really need to lecture Shinji about that not me." Maya chuckled at that. _

_"I know, I know," Serena gave way, knowing she could never beat Asuka's pride,"but still let me remind you still to just be strong. No matter what happens just be strong."_

Now Maya remembered those words and realized that those words were meant at this time, "Be strong, whatever happens, just be strong."

Misato turned silently, tears rolled unconsciously. Ritsuko watched in sympathy, knowing well that this is really hard for her. Misato walked straight, one by one dropping her NERV badge, her guns, and all those watching felt sympathy. Now that they know that Serena is her daughter, the feeling is great. They watched her stride with a heavy heart until she disappeared through the dark corridors of NERV.

                                                      ***

Faults searched

Guilts taken

Mixed emotions play 

In the hearts of men

***

The perfect scenery of sunset that afternoon was the last thing that the pilots could notice. They lie at the headquarters infirmary, doing nothing but breath and wait for news from the rescue teams who haven't come back in search of Serena. No word from anyone came. Each is scared, tense with every second of thinking that Serena might be dead.

"She made me laugh…" Rei uttered more to herself. She remembered the day when she had dinner with Serena. They laughed together. She laughed the very first time without holding anything back. From the first time that she met her, she knew that Serena would make a change.

"It's our fault," Shinji lied on the bed of guilt once again. He should have protected her and the others. "Father's right, I'm weak. I have no right to be an Evangelion pilot. How can I save the people if I could not even save my friend?"

"It's nobody's fault Shinji! It's nobody's fault!" Asuka sat up right from her bed, shouting at Shinji, "It's nobody's fault!" Her eyes are full of anger, guilt, sorrow…mixed emotions that resulted to confused feelings.

"How can you say that Asuka? If we were just tougher…" Shinji said in calm sorrow.

Asuka's eyes burned with tears, "She chose to self-destruct! She chose it! No one forced her to do it!" 

"It's our entire fault. We have more experience with Angels. We should be stronger…"

"Shimeru!" Asuka wouldn't take anymore of Shinji's guilt babbles.

"You cannot hide it Asuka," Rei said as she stared at the ceiling, "deep inside, you are blaming yourself too." Asuka could have retorted but stopped when the door of the infirmary opened. Their hearts skipped a beat and all sat up with only one facial expression directed to the one who came in, 'How's Sere?'

Ritsuko breathed deeply at the site of the three pilots, large question marks drawn on their faces. She knew exactly what they want to hear but she, herself, doesn't know where to start. She brings neither good nor bad news, or at least she thought it is neither. "The body or any sign of her hasn't been found yet," she paused to see any reaction and was surprised with Shinji's.

"That stupid Sere!" Shinji laughed in mixed sorrow and gladness. "She's just lost not dead! Ha!Ha! Ha! Ha! That tough lady!" he doubled over, "She's not—"

"Shut up!" Rei shouted loud enough to cut Shinji's sentence, "You couldn't cheer unless you see Serena in person. You may not know but in that explosion, there could be a possibility that remains would not survive." In that instant, silence started all over again.

Ritsuko cleared her throat, "The search team would begin again tomorrow morning. If you would be strong enough, you could come with them."

"Where's Misato?" Asuka inquired in remembrance to Misato's relationship with Serena.

"I'm not sure but I think she left the headquarters. Do not worry about her, she would be okay."

***

Skies listen to eerie silence

The wind could but wipe away tears

Crushed hearts lay in sweet embrace

In the hands of sorrow and of fear

***

She sits on a hill, overlooking the battle site. Once again, visions of the battle ran flashing from her mind. Those last 30 seconds was wasted, watching the death… no, she wouldn't digest that word.

"Why Masaki? Why made me realize my wrong when it would be too late? Why didn't you just make me hate her so I'll not be mourning like this, or do you want me to suffer or my sins?"

"Why God? Why are you taking away everyone from me? If you're really there answer me!" she talked to the heavens, to the unloving sky.

The sky darkens gradually, the full moon taking the place of the bright but mourning sky.

Misato sat miserably, "If I have the power in my hands, I will turn back the time. I will love you Serena, more than my life. I will protect you with my own hands. We would laugh together, sing together, eat together…" Misato began to cry again. "God, if you're listening, if you can fell my sufferings, bring my Serena back." Though she knew it would just be plain impossible, hoping is what she can only do.

Tears ran from her cheeks, rolling, dropping to her treasured relic, her cross hanging around her neck to her chest. The glisten of the tear on the cross reflected the moon's light and a powerful light surrounded Misato.

"What is it? Who are you?!" she protected her eyes from the sharp brightness. And when it finally faded, she saw above her, a figure of a person, shining like an angel.

***

You call

You ask

You shouted

Yes, God listens… 

***

"Masaki?" the figure went down until it faces Misato. She was right. It was Masaki, the father of Serena.

"It can never be too late for you, Misato," he smiles and another light surrounded them but this time, it didn't blind Misato as before. She saw rainbows and small butterflies around. On Masaki's arms appeared a baby clothed in pink linen.

Smiling, he offered the child to Misato, Our child my sweet Misato, Serena."

Misato stared in disbelief and accepted the child in her arms, "Serena…" she doesn't know how things are happening but is happy that they are.

"She needs  mother like you. She needs you. Love her…" with that, the light disappeared and Masaki faded with it.

"God is there and is listening," she gently kissed the baby Sere on her forehead. "I will love you and protect you, my daughter. We will start all over again."

***

Open you eyes

Wake from your deep slumber

Morning is there, the world is waiting

For you to stand and start 

All over again

All over again

***

_Above them, seven shadows watched in silence. The tallest of them declared, "We're done putting her soul to peace. Now is the start of putting her on the line of her true destiny." The others nodded and in a snap of a finger, the shadows disappeared through the dark shadows of the night…_

_******************************************************_

Yehey! I'm done with it! I'm done with it! This is the end my dear readers… Comments are accepted through review, questions can be asked by review or by e-mail. They would be promptly answered by e-mail or review, wherever you placed your questions. Pardon me for bad poetry. Yehey! Ja! ^_^


End file.
